Just A Day in The Life
by RolandaWrites
Summary: A modern AU fanfic centered around Ciel, Doll, Sieglinde, and their everyday lives. Family is also an awesome thing in this drabble. (Ciel/Doll) (slight Lizzie/Soma)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a little modern!au thing I had an idea to write. It's a one-shot but if I get 8-10 reviews, I'll continue it. Story centers around Ciel, Doll, and Sieglinde in this chapter, but I'll take request for what you want, should I write a chapter 2.

Kuroshitsuji Modern!AU

K+

Ciel P., Freckles/Doll, Sieglinde S., Elizabeth M.

YANA TOBOSO OWNS EVERYTHING KUROSHITSUJI!

(Support Queen please, by buying manga!)

* * *

Sieglinde stirred though her strawberry smoothie, looking up at her friend through her eyelashes. "Which problem did you need help with, Ciel?" Her fellow student and close friend, Ciel Phantomhive, sighed. "Number 20. Undertaker is crazy- all we do in class is dissect stuff". She laughed. "That's what you get for taking Anatomy. Has he made you do a person yet?"Ciel looked like he was about to puke. Sieglinde laughed. "I'm just joking. And the answer is on page 527, paragraph 3". The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Real help you are". They were sitting outside in the school's courtyard, the sun warm on their back. Ciel's girlfriend, Doll, and his cousin, Lizzie, took their seats at the table. "Hey, Smile!" Doll wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Ciel scowled. "What took you two so long?" Lizzie set her bag on the table. "Unlike you, we actually have practice. The fencing meet was great, by the way." Doll giggled and hug the dark haired girl. "Yeah! I'm starting to get my State Gymnastics routine down! The conference is next month, I'm so excited!" Sieglinde smiled. "That sounds like fun for you. Doll, how's your family doing?"

Doll smiled widely, and bounced up and down happily. "Joker finally got his license to buy property for business, and my big sis is graduating from College at the end of this month! She's going into Zoology, to be a vet for zoos!" "That's so great! How cute!" Lizzie squealed. "What about your family? How's Wolfram, Sieg?" Sieglinde's face lit up. "He's doing great! Since he left the military, he's been in training to be an ROTC Officer for local kids who are joining the military." Ciel smiled as Doll held his hand and spoke. "That's so awesome, Sieg! Are you two going to go celebrate?" Sieglinde laughed nervously. "Yeah, but nothing too extravagant- just a nice sit-down dinner at Ruth Chris and then we're going to see the new Poltergeist movie." Lizzie made a face while Doll snapped her fingers and pouted. "Lucky!" "What are you and your family going to do for James and Mally?" Lizzie questioned. Doll shrugged. "We'll probably just order in Pizza Hut and watch a movie off Movietube. There's a lot of us, after all- and you can call James and Mally 'Beast and Joker', they won't mind." Lizzie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing on her head. "Ciel, when is Sebastian coming back to town from Uni?" In response to the question, Ciel shrugged. "He may be back at the end of next week, but he got a job promotion at the restaurant he works at, so who knows." Lizzie pouted. "But Ciel, I wanna meet his boyfriend!" Doll 'awwed' and Sieglinde looked surprised, but happy. "Dude! They finally hooked up!" Sieglinde straightened her snapback and green tshirt, grabbing her bag from the floor after checking her phone. "Well, we get out in 10, but I gotta get to the stairs before the crowd. My AP Chem teacher is unforgiving with tardies." Doll waved. "Later, girlie! C'mon Lizzie, time for English!"

…

Soma sat himself in the desk beside Lizzie. "Hey, queenie, what'd I miss?" Lizzie shrugged. "Nothing important." Let him figure out what day the exam was. "Cool," he said, propping his feet up on the desk. "How'd your tournament go Monday?" Lizzie blushed. "Varsity placed first, so our team advances to the National Semifinals in Salt Lake City." Soma raised his hand. "High five, black mamba!" She laughed and high fived him back. "Stop calling me that- this is life, not Kill Bill." Soma laughed and mock pouted. "But I love that movie."

"You're more 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air'."

"Hey!"

…

Doll tossed her backpack on the couch in the large house. "I'm home!" She hollered. Dagger lifted her up in a bone-crushing hug. "There's our lil sis!" Doll smiled, looking to Joker as he came down the stairs. "Joker! Congratulations, big brother!" She cheered, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. His arm came up to pat her head and ruffle her hair. "Thanks, kiddo. Couldn't have done it without yous guys." She smiled. "Ooh, hey Joker, can we order in Pizza Hut?" Doll batted her eyes, lids bright with shimmering eyeshadow. "Pretty please, big brother?" Joker smiled. "You bet'cha we can!"

A few minutes after they ordered pizza, they came back home to find Beast at the kitchen table with at least three textbooks spread around her, notes haphazardly scattered on the tabletop. Joker placed his hand on her shoulder. "Studying for finals?" Beast sighed, making a quick note in her book, dull page brightened by purple pen. "Understatement of the year." Joker laughed, moving to reorganize her notes. "Pizza's gonna be here in ten minutes. You gonna eat, or stay a sponge burrito." Beast raised an eyebrow and curled her lip. " _What_ in the _hell_ is a 'sponge burrito'?!" Joker chuckled. "Essentially, it's a college student. Your brain is a sponge, and you have a blanket wrapped around you like a burrito." For once, Beast laughed. "Where is the lie?"

When the pizzas got to their house, everyone dug in. Jumbo cut everybody their slices. They settled in the living room and turned on a comedy, laughing hysterically. Dagger ate nearly a whole supreme pizza himself and Joker drew out the floor plans for his business while helping Beast study advanced medical terms and scientific names with flash cards.

Doll loved her family. (Even when Snake stole half of her Meat Lovers pizza.)

…

"Did you like the movie?" Wolfram asked, holding Sieglinde's hand. She laughed. "It was really good, even had me scared for a minute there." Wolfram laughed with her, steps to the car in sync. When they got to the car, Sieglinde stood on her tiptoes and hugged the blonde man. "Thank you." It was times like this that she was thankful for having him. After her mother's chemical warfare project for exposed, all of Sieglinde's life was flipped upside down. He hugged her back. "You're very welcome, Lady." Whenever he wrapped his strong arms around her, Sieglinde felt like she was wrapped in a big blanket of protectiveness. She felt little, but not insignificant. Like a princess.

When they got home, Wolfram went to his office to finish some work-related things, so Sieglinde had some free time on her hands. She grabbed some medical books from her shelf and sat on her bed. They described military first aid and things of that sort.

Dreams had to start somewhere.

…

Ciel came downstairs in time for dinner, giving his homework the 'out-of-sight-out-of-mind' treatment. His aunt was setting the table while whatever she was making cooked. She spread her arms open, expecting a hug. "Ciel! How was school?" He hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It was fine, Aunt Ann." She patted his back. "How's that girlfriend of yours?" Ciel sighed, but smiled. "She's good." His aunt rolled her eyes. "Boy, you and your two word answers, I swear. Well, dinner will be ready soon, so don't you even think about complaining."

His aunt, Ann Durless, was a well-known pediatrician in their city. She loved children, including her nephews and nieces. Maybe too much, judging by the expensive birthday presents.

Ciel brought out his phone and sent a call via Skype. When it was answered, Ciel saw a familiar blob of black hair. "Hi brat." Ciel stuck out his tongue. "Hi hooker." Sebastian laughed as Aunt Ann yelled at Ciel for his 'language'. "That's what you get. How's life?" Ciel shrugged. "You know, it's life. Finals going good?" Sebastian laughed sheepishly. "Sure hope my scholarship covers retaking history." Ciel scoffed. "It's not my fault you fall asleep in class."

"I bet you're excited for your gym final." Sebastian grinned like a cat, smiled stretching. The winged eyeliner added to the effect. Ciel huffed. "I hate having Aunt Frances and Uncle Alex as coaches. They expect so much." Sebastian shrugged, looking at his nails. "That or you're a wimp." Ciel threateningly pointed a finger at his phone. "Why don't you come back to town and I'll punch you in the face and show you how much of a wimp I am!"

Sebastian chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "No need to get puffy. I've got a date tomorrow and a bruised eye wouldn't look attractive, would it?" Ciel rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever." The bluenette looked back. "Well, I gotta go, dinner's ready. Tell your boyfriend I said hi. See ya." Sebastian waved back. "Will do. See you soon, bratty."

* * *

Okay, yay! You made it! R&R, etc. 8-10 reviews for a ch. 2. I take PMs! Love you all, readers and followers, if I actually have any. ;) Thanks for the reads!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Here is a chapter two I wrote just because. Review & tell me if I should continue this! (Sorry about the pairings if you don't like them. I don't seriously ship Bassy with anyone, he just has his little flings) ;)

YANA OWNS EVERYTHING

(Warnings: Possible minor cursing)

* * *

Doll applied her eye makeup, a natural look with some eyeliner and just a dash of blue eyeshadow. After she finished with the mascara, she skipped downstairs.

It was the first day of summer, her last day of school being yesterday. She was so looking forward to all the fun this summer.

Downstairs, she found all of her family, Peter and Wendy sitting at the head of the table, Jumbo cooking, and Dagger onto his second bowl of Lucky Charms. Joker was drinking a cup of coffee and browsing for places for lease. Beast followed Doll down the stairs, her full head of hair still wrapped in rollers. Doll hugged the older girl tightly. "Morning, Big Sis!" Beast laughed and returned her hug. "Morning, Doll." She turned toward Dagger and patted him on the back. "Ready for Graduation Ceremony?" Dagger buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I'm already out of high school!"

Joker smiled as Jumbo set more sausage on the table. "I'm happy for you, little bro." As the rest of them ate, Peter sorted through the mail. "Bill, bill, James Taylor-" he threw a thick Manila envelope in Joker's direction. "- tax paperwork, magazine order advertisement, Mally Bête-" the next envelope skidded across the table to Beast. "Bill, receipt for Doll's letterman jacket, 'To the parent/guardian of Jonathan Daggers'." With interest, Peter peeled open the envelope and read the letter as everyone crowded around him. "What does it say?" Doll asked. Peter looked at Dagger. "NYU is excited to see you in the fall. Textbooks and stuff like that is August 3rd, so don't miss it." Doll skipped over and hugged the now-red Dagger. "I'm so proud of you, brother!" The boy laughed nervously. "Thanks."

Beast opened her envelope. "A list of jobs for new vets in the city. Wow." Joker leaned over to see her letter. "Who sent it?" "A vet hospital in town. Looks like I need to apply for some of these." Joker nodded and opened his own letter. "A local treatment center for war veterans is offering me a job there to help develop prosthetic legs and arms for them. All the paperwork is good, and my interview is at 10:30 next Friday." Joker had broken into a smile by the end of the letter. He hugged the closest person to him to death, which happened to be poor Beast. "Yes! New life, here we come!" Beast pushed away Joker's arms. "I won't get to see this 'new life' if you strangle me first!"

…

Agni looked at the ticket prices online, picking which company to fly with. "Still looking?" Sebastian asked in a bored tone from where he was cooking breakfast. Bard laughed at Sebastian from a barstool. "Don't be like that. You have to get everything just right when you fly out the country." Sebastian turned to the blonde. "And have you ever been out of the country?" Bard glared. "No, but-" "Okay then."

Agni sighed. "Soma and I normally go to India twice a year, for the summer and for Kumbh Mela. This year, Kumbh Mela is in late August to mid September, so we'll go at the middle or end of June and stay until mid September." Bard smiled. "Sounds like a great time. Bet those are some pricey tickets, though." Agni laughed. "Good thing I run a restaurant. Gives me something to use as savings."

Meyrin walked in, still in her Avengers pajamas, braiding her burgundy hair into a crown braid. "Breakfast ready yet?" Sebastian set the plate of French Toast on the island and went to make himself a cup of coffee. "Help yourself".

Agni set down his iPad and grabbed a piece of French Toast, sprinkling powdered sugar on top of it. "This is really good, Sebastian." The raven haired man smiled. "Thanks. My aunt Ann taught me how to make it." That had been one of his favorite memories- powdered sugar in hair and burnt toast among the results of the first several tries. Now, three years later, they had it crafted to a science.

Bard's deep laughter rang out among the room. "That reminds of a time when I was in the army, some of wanted to make creme brûlée and ended up blowing up the kitchen tent. You shoulda been there." Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Bard saw that hint of a smile on his face.

…

Lizzie set her lance to the side and look of her fencing gear. "I totally won that one." Her mother rolled her eyes. "I let you win." Lizzie giggled. "Mommy! Give me some credit." Francis Midford readjusted her ponytail. "Your posture needs more work. Someone could easily knock you over. Everything else seems top notch." Her mom flashed her a rare laugh. "Keep it up, girlie. By the way, I've already cleared out a spot for next year's trophy." That made Lizzie smile.

After a nice cold shower, Lizzie changed into a green flowy dress with some cute champagne flats and put her hair up in a thick, curly ponytail that bounced whenever she walked. She opened up YouTube on her phone and put on some music while she applied some light makeup. Today was the day- summer shopping! She was so excited to go to Forever21 and buy one of those cute flower crowns that hair-and-style beauty vlogger Clumsy Maid Productions- aka her cousin Sebastian's friend Meyrin- was obsessing over in her Forever21 Haul.

"Lizzie! C'mon!" Edward yelled from downstairs as Lizzie adjusted her flower pin. "Coming!"

…

Bard took a drink of his beer and looked at the oh-so-lovely someone he was on a date with. "I take it you've been doing well as of late, Beautiful?" The figure under the wide brimmed hat looked up at the elder man, rolling his eyes. "Don't call me Beautiful." Sebastian had chosen a 50s approach to his makeup, fringe neatly curled and tucked into his hat. His long black nails tapped against the menu. Bard laughed. "It's impossible not to when you look like that." A perfectly-done black eyebrow arched up. "Like what?"

Bard had no idea how they'd gotten here, here being together. When Sebastian had started working at the same restaurant as him, he was annoyed that the younger had been able to do things that took Bard forever in a minute. But eventually, they'd grown closer. So here they were.

Bard laughed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." The smirk that played on the other's lips was just proof. "And if I do?" Their eyes met and both of them laughed.

The waiter came back with their entrees. "Here you are. Just let me know if you need anything else, 'kay?" Bard nodded back. Sebastian had this looked on his face that said 'we were having a moment here peasant'. Bard squeezed his hand gently. "'Ay, don't be like that. Poor guy's just doin' his job." The face under the hat scowled, but dropped the look. Bard leaned forward, moving the hat to kiss the other man's forehead. "That's better."

"Boy, I will hurt you."

…

Grell laid back in her bed, room blurry due to having bad vision and not wearing glasses. She turned back over on her side, feeling her cheek meet a plush pillow. The pastel pink fabric was comforting against her skin.

She started to scroll through her phone, but turned it off after a minute, not wanting to see all the Caitlyn Jenner talk. Sure, she was glad to see people caring about trans people, but she was so annoyed that people only cared if it was someone famous. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and got up from bed.

Oh my God. She almost forgot what day it was.

She looked to the calendar. Sure enough- June 6th. She let out a deep breath. Twenty two. Wow.

Her phone rang from where she had left it on her bed. "Hello?" She asked, sleepily. An older woman's voice spoke from the other line. "Happy birthday, Sweet Pea." Grell gasped. "Mother! Thank you! Goodness, it's been forever!" A laugh echoed on the other side. "I still remember… when I held you for the first time… oh, my baby! You've grown so much and I'm so proud of you!" What her mother said next brought tears to the redhead's eyes. "My beautiful, beautiful daughter… I am so proud of the woman you have become. I love you beauty." Grell sniffled and wiped at her eyes with her hands. "I love you too, Mom." She could practically hear the other woman smile over the phone. "That's what I like to hear. Now remember, only momma can make birthday girl cry. If anyone else ruins your mascara, gray haired momma will go up there and kick some ass." Grell laughed. "Thank you, momma. I love you." "Love you too, sweetie."

She went back to bed and decided to sleep in, as a birthday present from her to her health. She stayed asleep until she heard a knock on the door. She scowled. "If that's William telling me to go to work, I swear…"

She swung open the door to the one and only William T. Spears. She crossed her arms. "I'm not working today, Will. It's my birthday." He pushed up his glasses. "I know. To both." She raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" Will reached in his coat pocked and gave her a tall, two inch tall present, wrapped in pink and red paper. A hint of a smile graced his face. "Happy birthday, Sutcliffe."

When he left, she went to her living room, sat on her green couch, and unceremoniously ripped open the present. Inside she found a Sephora gift card, a box of chocolates, and several DVDs. When she saw what they were, she gasped. Among the four movies were Casa Blanca, Mulan, The Help, and Sleeping Beauty. She couldn't help but smile. These were the four movies she forced Will to watch over and over again with her.

A little note was written on the back of the sephora gift card holder.

'Happy birthday, Sutcliffe. Hope you enjoy these.

Remember: You work tomorrow.'

…

Lizzie had to say, she liked it Sebastian's boyfriend. He was funny, dorkishly sweet, and he had a nice gruff voice.

On the couch, he sat and talked to Lizzie about sports and whatnot. "Ya' know, in my high school days, I used to play baseball and football. Star athlete and the like." He winked and her, making her giggle. "But you could beat me anytime, couldn't you, little lady?"

"Lizzie is he bothering you?" Another voice asked. "Not at all, Sebastian." She replied. Her cousin sat on the other side of Bard, reaching across to hold Lizzie's hand. Bard looked at Sebastian. "Your little cuz is cute." Sebastian laughed, almost mockingly. "She will squash you like a bug."

Lizzie knew Sebastian put up a tough 'I-don't-love-anyone' facade, but she knew it was all a lie when he saw Sebastian and Bard holding hands, identical smiles on their faces.

Well, looks like she now had a new favorite pairing.

…

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys liked! If you have a specific request for next chapter (if you even want one), feel free to PM me or review if you're anonymous! I love you all! Thanks!


End file.
